


Caçador e presa

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Pre-Canon, Regret, Teasing
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Dava-lhe a volta.Como um chacal com uma carcaça, com um sorriso satânico da besta prestes a atacar.Uma besta.Esse era, nem mais nem menos.
Relationships: Lily Evans Potter/Severus Snape





	Caçador e presa

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Caçador e presa**

Dava-lhe a volta.

Como um chacal com uma carcaça, com um sorriso satânico da besta prestes a atacar.

Uma besta.

Esse era, nem mais nem menos.

Severus esforçava-se para não olhá-la, a esperar intensamente que a ignorá-la, ela ia fazer o mesmo. Mas a sua ilusão teve curta duração, e ela finalmente decidiu-se a atacar.

“Algo perturba-te, Severus?” perguntou, lasciva como sempre. Ele franziu os lábios, a cravar as unhas na carne.

Não costumava ceder às provocações, mais naquele momento só queria sacar a varinha e _magoá-la_ , fazê-la sofrer tal como sofria ele. Mas não o fez, e não por piedade daquela besta.

Simplesmente, estava farto.

“Porque achas haver algo que perturba-me, Bella?” perguntou de volta, em tom firme, determinado. Plano, sem emoções. Exatamente como se sentia ele.

A mulher sorriu, a continuar a caminhar ao seu redor, em círculos concêntricos mais e mais perto da meta.

“Achava que sentisses pena pela morte da suja mestiça, pois não?” provocava-o, provocava-o porque sabia que as suas palavras magoavam-o muito mais que mil maldições Cruciatus ao mesmo tempo.

E quanto mais ele recusava-se a levar a mente ao corpo sem vida de Lily, tanto ela inculcava nele as imagens, angustiantes, imagens duma morte que _ele_ tinha causado.

Levantou-se, a enfrentar a mulher. Mas não teve outras reações tangíveis, não respondeu. Limitou-se a calar-se, a olhá-la, consciente do feito que ela queria ver toda a sua raiva e o seu dor, alimentar-se disso, porque era o que lhe dava a força.

O sorriso na sua cara, magnífica e deformada pela loucura, acentuou-se.

“O que achas fazer? Queres lançar-me umas maldições? Queres _magoar-me_ , não é?” aproximou-se ainda mais dele, tanto que quase tocava-o. “Como magoaste ela, não é?” chiou, com o tom de criança que fazia horrorizar Severus, que parecia tanto inadequado a essa cara, a esses olhos, a todo o mal que jorrava de todos os aspetos da mulher.

“E tu gostarias. Gostarias de que eu sacasse a varinha, de que te combatesse, só para fazer-te calar.” disse, a conseguir desfrutar o momento em que viu os seus lábios dobrar-se o seu sorriso transformar-se numa expressão de ira.

“Não jogues comigo, Severus. Ambos sabemos que te arrependerias.” na sua cara reinava o olhar de quem perdeu o controlo, de quem percebeu que a arma do desprezo, do desafio, da tortura, estava destinado a não funcionar.

E Severus esforçou-se por seguir assim, por mostrar-lhe o seu descuido falacioso, enquanto dentro dele a semente do ódio continuava a ferver, a acrescentar, a procurar uma saída que só podia existir no dor de Bellatrix Lestrange.

Respirou fundo, mas impercetivelmente.

Teria sido inútil, porque ela não conhecia outro dor que o que sabia causar.

Virou-se, a dirigir-se para a porta, num ato que teria parecido de desafio, mas que em vez representava a sua única fuga pelas acusações de Bella, pela sua felicidade maligna, causada pelo feito que ela podia perceber o extravio de Severus, desfrutá-lo, jogar com isso até levá-lo ao extremos do tormento.

“Foge, Severus, foge. Mas de quem vais ir agora que ela morreu?” disse a mulher, com uma seguridade que acabava de recuperar, que ele tinha legitimado a tentar ir embora.

Imobilizou-se por um momento, e depois voltou a caminhar.

Não ia permitir-lhe alimentar-se come ele, com a sua carniça, com o mal que a morte de Lily tinha-lhe causado.

Não ia permiti-lo a ninguém. Ainda menos a uma mulher que ignorava o significado do seu dor, indigna de qualquer forma de felicidade.

Foi embora, a virar-se só para dirigir-lhe um último olhar de desprezo.

Como se estivesse a olhar-se ao espelho, porque Bellatrix e a sua alma de caçadora estavam tacitamente a acusá-lo.

Odiá-la era um pretexto. Porque ele era a vitima.

E o carrasco.


End file.
